Returning a lost princess
by clay342
Summary: Finding a tablet in an unknown cavern, Kiara is whisked away to the human world where she encounters me. though not trusting me at first kiara eventually realizes that i'm her only hope to get home and on the way home will there be love? rated T for mild language.
1. meeting

**A human's love for a lioness**

It was a sunny day in the pride lands and everyone was doing things happily. Well almost everyone. Kiara the princess of the lands was moping. Why, her mate had left to hunt but didn't return. That was five days ago. Zazu searched for kovu. He found him dead most likely by poachers. Everyone even her brother Kion tried to cheer her up. A sound caught her attention. "huh?" she said raising her head. Then there it was again. "kion knock it off." but then kiara remembered that her brother was with his friends protecting the lands from hyenas. She got up and searched for the source. She came to a cavern and heard the sound kiara turned her head to see a flashing light. "what in the world?" she said tilting her head a bit. As she got closer she could make out a object with strange markings on it the markings consisted of circles and lines. "what does this say?" kiara said. Then she got an idea. "I'll take it to rafiki, he'll know." however as she picked it up with her mouth, it gave off a blinding light. "what's going on?!" she said "HELP!" kiara screamed. There was a bright flash that was seen by kion. By the time he got to the cavern with Fuli (a cheetah that secretly has a crush on him) it was quiet. "sis?" he said. No response. There was no sign of kiara nor of the object. She was gone, not dead, but gone.

I was reading a balto fanfic called _Forbidden Love_ when I heard a buzzing sound. "what the?" then there was a light. I covered my eyes and got on the floor. It lasted for a second. I felt something soft on my bed as I got up. I turned slowly and covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming. It was a lioness. I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. I realized I was staring. I heard a moan from the lioness. "Wait moan?" I thought lionesses don't moan. Then I realized. She was waking up! Thats when I heard a thunk. "where am I?" it said. My eyes went wide. I recognized the voice. "no fucking way." I mouthed. It couldn't be could it? She sensed me and slowly turned her head. We connected eye to eye. "hi." I said before passing out.

Kiara's first thought of the human was that he was going to kill her, but he passed out. She tilted her head and thought "what the?" she shook her head chuckling. Kiara got off the bed and started to lick him. She'd have a bone to pick with him when he woke up.

"Stop that tickles." I said. I realized it was a tongue. A lion's tongue. I jolted to a sitting position a scooted backwards. She had a scowl on her and that read give me answers now! "before you ask questions, lets introduce ourselves to each other. Though I know who you are already." I thought the last sentence. "i am princess Kiara of the pride lands. Who are you!" she said with a growl. I threw up my hands in defense. "OK. OK. You didn't need to snap at me like that." kiara realized what she just did. "I'm sorry I've been through a lot lately." "you lost someone really close to you didn't you?" kiara raised her eyebrows. "how?" "actions speak louder than words." I said. "name's clay." I held out my hand. She looked unsure at the gesture. "i won't hurt you." I said. Kiara held out her paw and we shook hands. "clay what's wrong with your arm?" kiara asked sitting on the floor. I have a condition called cerebral palsy which means that the nerves in my right arm don't function. I'm one of the lucky ones not very many people that have it can walk or even talk." kiara simply nodded. "so kk how'd you get here?" I asked "i got here..." she looked at me "kk?" she asked. "its supposed to be a nickname. Some people call me the one armed bandit." I gestured to my right arm. "ah." was all kiara said. I got here by that thing." she said using head to point out the object. "that must have been the thunk." I said. "it has markings on it that I can't understand that I doubt you would.." I cut her off. "i can kk." "you can!?" kiara said. "I can." I said setting it on my bed. "Now where is it?" "here it is." I got a note pad and a pencil with and old book. Two hours later I finished. "got it." kiara raised her head. "well what does it say." she asked " _Through the sands of time and the fire of dimensions does this tablet go. Some are fortunate others aren't. Whoever finds this tablet will be blessed with a great journey with whoever the tablet sees that suits the quest. Go forth now for the great spirit will guide you in ways you cannot imagine. "_ Oh shit!" I said as the tablet glowed. "Oh no, not again." Kiara said. I put a flannel jacket on. "Hey kk." I said "What?" she said worriedly. "GERONIMO!"


	2. a botanic warzone part 1

**AN: this chapter has a few references to the game genre plants vs zombies. that said peace**

Kiara and I tumbled through a wormhole. "Yeehaw!" I yelled. But then a hole opened. "Oh shoot!" kiara and I screamed as we tumbled towards the ground. When we landed I fell something soft under me. It was kiara. I slowly got off her when her forepaws wrapped around my neck. I blushed redder than a tomato before she pulled me into a kiss. "She's not gonna take this well." I thought. No sooner did I think that she started to wake up. Kiara felt like she was in kovu's embrace again. That was until she woke up. She opened her eyes to see that she and I were touching lips.

Kiara screamed as she used her back legs to send me flying onto my back. Sure I had always liked her, but never in my wildest dreams would have imagined her kissing me. Considering the species barrier. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" she half yelled half asked. "Me!? I was getting off you when you pulled me in." I said defensively thought she didn't look convinced. "From now on you will call me princess kiara or your majesty." kiara said sternly. "Yes ma'am." I said shocking her at the level of respect I gave her. Kiara saw the hurt look in my eyes, but payed no attention. I followed her until I saw something familiar. "What is that?" I asked myself squinting my eyes. "a bear trap." I said. Kiara was about to step on it. "Wait your majesty." "WHAT?!" she demanded. "Slowly lift your paw." kiara looked down and saw it."what in the world." I heard a maniac like laugh and saw a dwarf but I knew better. Kiara heard it too and was confused. The dwarf pulled out a radio. And my eyes widened. "Backyard Battleground." I said looking around and I knew there was only one safe place. "Follow me your majesty." I said. "Why." she asked "trust me."

We ran until we reached the flag pole. "where to now smarty pants." kiara sneered. "See that giant tree." I said pointing to lush fortress she nodded. "Go there you'll be safe." she took off not even saying be careful. I looked around until I saw a shotgun. Knowing that I feared firing a shotgun. I dared not to use it, but I looked in kiara's direction and realized that I was her only line of defense in this or any world she didn't know much of. I grabbed the shotgun and loaded it. "Alright!" I said. The zombies stopped. "Come at me you freak bags." I said pumping the shotgun. They charged. Letting out a battle cry I fired.

Kiara heard the gunshot and saw me fighting. This brought back a memory of her and kovu against crocodiles when they were still cubs. He was distracting them while she escaped. For a brief second she was conflicted. "He's protecting me. " she thought. "Tch, why should I care he's just a human, yet he's risking his life to save me from harm." "Who are you?" a gruff voice asked. Kiara jumped and quickly found her tongue "Someone who needs help." she said


	3. sharing your pain botanic warzone part 2

I continued to fend off the zombies. They were NOT going to get kiara. Then there was a click. "Shit." I said. I swung the gun like a club decapitating a zombie. "I'm not finished yet come on!" I yelled as a purple beams shot towards me. "Whoa!" I yelled ducking. "So he's sending his elites out." I thought. I really wished that there was a group of peashooters out here at a time like this. A z grenade was tossed. "Dang it!" I yelled breaking cover as an assortment of weapons were discharged at me. "Geez louise." I said ducking under cover again.

Kiara heard explosions in the field behind her. For some reason she felt guilty for leaving me behind as the voice asked again. What's that noise?" kiara looked up and gained a determined look. "A human is fighting monsters." she said. "Another human's alive out there?!" the voice said shocked. "Aren't you human?" Kiara asked raising an eyebrow. Instead of an answer, Kiara heard a battle cry as as a... whatever it was jumped over her and charged towards my location with an assortment of other plantlike creatures. Kiara felt the need to do something and do something she did. She roared.

"Get off of me!" I yelled kicking a zombie in the head. I grabbed a pistol and fired. I froze when I heard Kiara roar. Fearing the worst I turned to see a group of plants charging forward. Kiara was behind them. Turning to the zombies, who froze at the sight of the plants charging, I aimed the pistol at the sky and yelled. "FOR SUBURBIA!" I charged grabbing a sword. The zombies retreated as the plants open fired on them. As the last zombie headed into Zomboss Manor I yelled "Victory!"

Kiara rushed up through the force of plants wanting to rip me a new one when memories of seeing kovu's beaten and bloody body clouded her vision. The image of kovu's body changed to mine. My coat and pants stained with red. I saw her pained expression. "Want to talk about?" I asked. Kiara shook her head. "As you wish your majesty." with that I headed to a nearby house that still had green grass.

Later that evening I walked outside. "You OK?" a voice said. I looked down and saw a kernel corn. "yeah its just.." I started "Just what?" Kernel asked. I sighed as we entered the tree fort (no pun intended). "I'm just worried about Kiara." I said noticing said person overlooking the battlefield except she was looking at the setting sun. there was thunder in the distance. "Storm's coming." a sunflower said. "You'd be correct Sunny." Kernel said as rain began to fall. I saw Kiara ignore the fact that her fur was getting soaked. I noticed something. Was she crying?

She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

"Why? Why did you have to be taken from me kovu?" Kiara said sobbing. I could relate to her I lost multiple family members as well. "You sure that you don't want to talk about it?" kiara ignored me as her tears continued to fall. I sighed as I sat in a nearby chair. "It's hard isn't?" she continued to ignore me, but I knew she was listening. "to lose someone is hard especially someone you loved." again no response. You'll get over it eventually." she bared her teeth and growled. "Like I had to." I said looking down remembering the hard 8 months I had when I was 15. She looked at me. "one death we can all handle." I said avoiding eye contact. "But if you had a year like I had when I was fifteen and sixteen you would probably not want to talk to anyone at all." "What happened?" Kiara asked. "I lost 6 family members in a period of 8 months." I said wiping a few tears that slipped. Kiara was amazed by that. "But you know what?" I asked. "What?" kiara asked. "As long as you remember the good times you had with him" I placed my left hand on the side of her face and wiped a tear off "he's never truly gone." Kiara smiled. "Thanks, I... I needed to hear that." Kiara said looking at the horizon. "You're welcome... Kiara." kiara's eyes widened. She turned her head around to see me walking down the wood stairs. "Goodnight... Clay." she said. "Goodnight."


	4. going digital part 1

**A/N: this chapter and the next will take place during season 4 of digimon. As always read and review. I appreciate criticism as long as its constructive.**

It was morning when I woke up and I felt something soft and silky. "Oh no." I thought opening my eyes. There she was, kiara snuggling against my chest purring. My arms wrapped around her. She began to wake up. "Not good!" I thought. She opened her eyes and stared at me. "Er... this is awkward." I said. Kiara rolled her eyes and got up without a word. "What? No insults?" I said raising an eyebrow. She turned her head and smirked at me. Something in my head clicked. "Could she actually like me. Course she'd like me as a friend. But that doesn't mean that I can't be there for her when she feeling blue." I thought watching kiara walk out of the tree house as a portal opened. "Taking off then?" I turned to see Kernel. "Yeah." I said as kiara sat and waited for me. "You coming hon?" she asked smirking. I blushed as red as a tomato. "Yeah." I stuttered. "Race ya!" I yelled rushing past her diving into the portal. "Hey no fair." kiara yelled as she followed suite. "Where do you think they went?" sunny asked as the portal closed. "no idea." kernel said.

"Where to now?" kiara asked as we flew through the dimension stream. "Don't know, but we're coming up fast on our trip." I said. As we braced for dimensional entry.

"Hey Takuya what's that?" Tommy asked pointing into the air. "Hmm" Takuya looked upwards with some binoculars. He gasped as he saw a human and lioness diving towards the ground.

Kiara and I dove towards the ground and I saw some people I recognized from an old TV show. "Takuya and Tommy. We're going digital kiara hang on!" I said rotating my body clockwise.

I'm heading off on a digital trip  
And that's what I plan to do!  
I'm going away to a digital plain  
And I ain't coming back real soon!

The whole thing is electrical!  
It's running through my veins  
That everything's connectable!  
Digital, digital, world!

I'm going digital!  
Completely digital!`  
Now I'm invincible!  
Let's all get digital!

I stand around at the digital land  
And no matter what I see  
Everything is coming at me  
In a digital reality!

The whole thing's technological!  
It's taking me inside!  
The world wide web collectible!  
Digital, digital, world!

It's such a digital!  
I'm going digital!  
It's my digital!  
It's my digital world! World! World! World!

The whole thing's interchangeable!  
Wired up to my body!  
Anything is capable!  
Digital, digital, world!

I'm going digital!  
Completely digital!  
Now I'm invincible!  
Let's all get digital! 

"Execute beast spirit evolution." takuya yelled as he flew up to catch the human and lion. "Thanks for the save man." I said as takuya landed. I heard a thud as takuya returned to normal. Kiara had fainted. I sighed." _Yokeen hadia doiyo thaken inai foyai hercan_." I said pinching the bridge of my nose. "Huh?" takuya and Tommy asked

 **post a/n: what clay said was "You had to do that in front of her."**


	5. going digital part 2:bonding time

Kiara groaned as she regained consciousness. I turned to her. "Finally awake huh." she nodded sleepily. "what happened?" she asked. "You passed out." I said taking the sight of her laying on her side. I had to admit she was beautiful, but I knew we were two completely different species it'd never work out. I looked down dejectedly. Kiara noticed my expression. "You OK?" she asked worried as she sat up. "yeah I'm fine. Just wondering of what's going to happen when I get you home." kiara looked at me with a look of confusion. "What do you mean?" I looked her in the eyes. "will I have the choice to stay with you or be forced to leave." kiara was stunned. "why would you want to stay with me." she asked. "you're lonely and depressed. You may say you're fine, but your body language says otherwise. And I want to be there to help you through the bad times like the one you're in now. And I would die trying if need be" I said. "he cares for my well being so much. It's as if he loves me." kiara thought as her lips began to quiver. She rushed forward and started to sob into my right shoulder. I was stunned. I looked around before rubbing her back up and down. "let it out." I said in a soothing voice "just let it out."

Meanwhile

takuya and Tommy were returning with their friends when takuya froze. "Takuya whats wrong?" zoey asked. Takuya had spotted me embrace kiara in a hug. "Lets go somewhere else." he said gently pushing zoey away. Tommy took notice as well and pushed JP. "But who are..." JP started to ask. "Move!" takuya yelled/whispered shoving JP.

I noticed takuya push his friends away from me and kiara. He gave me a thumbs up signifying that they'd be nearby. I nodded before resting my chin on kiara's head and mimicked a purr. Kiara, whom by this time had stopped crying looked at me. "you purr?" she asked raising a nonexistent eyebrow. "i can mimic certain animal sounds like a lion roar, growl and purr." I said while saying purr in a flirty tone. "Are you flirting with me?" kiara asked amused by my actions. That shut me up. I was flirting with her. "I won't tell anyone." she said putting her head under mine purring away while rubbing against my neck. I let out a goofy grin and rubbed behind her ear. She moaned in pleasure, but frowned when I stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked. "later. We've got company." I said. kiara turned to see takuya and Tommy headed for us with their friends. We separated blushing madly at the fact we had been caught. "That's something you don't see everyday. A man and a lioness making out. That's new" the blond girl said as kiara's cheeks turned a beet red. "Zoey lay off will you." takuya asked annoyed. Zoey gave takuya a look. "you knew about them." she said before a portal opened up behind kiara and I. Takuya and zoey continued to argue. "i think it's best if you two go while zoey's distracted." Tommy said while a kid in a blue jumpsuit nodded. "thanks." I said before kiara and I jumped through the portal.

"That was close. And stupid of me." kiara said still blushing a bit from embarrassment. "Hey now. Don't be like that. We both enjoyed it." I said. "Besides if I were a lion I'd say we'd make a great couple, but I'm not. Lets stay at being friends." I said before thinking 'for now maybe.' kiara nodded before saying "agreed." I could have sworn I heard her sigh in the same manner she did after her "date" with kovu. "Watch us run." I said to no one in particular as we flew through the dimensional vortex. Next stop who knows.

A/N: there you have it another kiara x me moment. Now these two will end up together, just not the way you're thinking. Anyways read and review. Constructive criticism is allowed. That said peace.


	6. reality and confession

A/N: this is a shout out to the popular web series red vs blue by Rooster teeth. The series has just finished its 15th season. As always read and review. Peace.

As kiara and I flew through the dimensional stream I felt a guilt of not telling her that in my world she was a fictional character. Kiara noticed my pained looked. "You OK?" she asked. I smiled weakly. "yeah its just..." I began. "Just what?" kiara asked suspicious. "In my world, you're a fictional character." I looked at her with guilt. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." kiara gained a hurtful look. 'Is that all I am to him. A made up person?' she thought as her ears flattened against her skull and tears began to form. She wouldn't admit it to me, but she had started to take a liking to me. I moved up beside her. "Made up or not, I'm still honored to meet you face to face kiara. And I wouldn't trade this moment for anything else." I said smiling before placing my mouth to her ear. "I have and always will love you princess Kiara, heir to the Pride lands." I moved away from kiara as her face gained both a blush and a shocked expression. She looked at me. 'He loves me?!' she thought. She needed to confess. "Clay I..." I saw a portal coming up. "Here we go kk." I said taking her paw in my hand.

Blood gulch

"Hey." Simmons said to Grif. "Yeah." Grif asked. "What's that?" Grif looked up. "No idea."

I looked at kiara as we free fell to the ground. Fearing for her safety I wrapped my arms and legs around her. "I'll be your shield." I told her looking at her dead in the eyes before closing them. We landed with a sickening thud.

Kiara opened her eyes to see me motionless under her. "Clay?" she asked nudging my face with her paw. When I didn't respond she about to panic until I coughed and winced. "Okay that one hurt." I said before feeling furry lips on my lips. My eyebrows shot up. I realized that kiara was kissing me. I watched kiara lift her head tears streaming down her cheeks. She starting laughing, obviously happy that I was still alive. "Dude you OK?" an aqua colored spartan asked. "Yeah just sore." I said. Kiara growled as the spartan held out his hand to help me up. "Easy, he was offering to help me up." I said taking the guy's hand. "Thanks." I said before leaning back. Bones cracked in succession. "Dude, that's nasty. I'm tucker by the way." the spartan said

that evening

I was laying on my back star gazing when I heard footsteps. I turned to see kiara looking at me. "Mind if I join you." she asked. I patted the ground next to me and she laid down next to me and rolled onto her back. "The stars are beautiful tonight." kiara said. "But you're more beautiful in the moon light." I said not caring if I was flirting with her. She giggled. "something wrong kk?" I asked as she sat up. "In the vortex you said you loved me. Did you mean it?" kiara asked. I sat up and looked her dead in the eyes. "Every word." I said. "Well then clay dettmann. I would like tell you that I... return the feeling." she said before licking my face.


	7. a change and a family reunited

I woke up in the grass of blood gulch canyon with kiara in my arms. Smiling I kissed her forehead enticing a purr from her as she woke up. "Morning sleepyhead." I said to her as she stretched. Kiara chuckled as well. "same to you." she replied. Thats when I noticed a blanket over me. Kiara noticed my quizzical look. "Tucker came during the night and put it on you so you wouldn't get cold." that's when we heard tucker arguing with someone.

"I'm telling you church the guy would've gotten a cold." tucker said to a dark blue spartan that I recognized as church. "Tucker, we don't give out blankets to strangers." church said sternly. I coughed into my left hand catching their attention. "This stranger would like to thank you for your generosity." kiara said glaring at church. Thats when something pricked my neck. Reacting to it I felt something cylinder in shape and gently pulled it out. "You OK clay?" kiara asked when saw me flinch. "yeah I'm fine." I said. However I knew something was wrong. The cylinder disintegrated as soon as it left my skin.

A few dimension jumps later

we arrived at what was the Serengeti. "I'm home." kiara said seeing pride rock. Suddenly I had a prickling feeling in my right arm. Fearing the worst I grabbed it. A searing pain enveloped my arm. And I screamed. Kiara, whom by this time had made it to the watering hole heard me. "Clay!" she yelled. My scream also alerted a certain lion and cheetah. "What the?" I felt my bones readjusting. I looked at my right hand as it morphed into a dark gray arm with 3 red claws. Kiara finally got to my location and froze in shock at what she saw. I was halfway covered in fur as my clothes ripped. My yell became a cross between a human and a roar of a lion as my skull changed shape. My hair color changed to bright red with black accents and grew. Soon it was all over. I struggled to remain conscious as I had a single thought came to my mind. "At least Kiara's home."

Kiara gaped at what had happened to her new found lover. "Clay?" she whispered. She shook my body as a lion, cheetah, honey badger, hippo, and egret entered the clearing. "Kiara?" the lion asked. "kion help me get him onto his back now." kiara said attempting to roll me onto my back. Kion looked at his friends and proceeded to help his older sister. The lion guard were confused when kiara placed her ear to the creature's chest. She heard a heartbeat. "I knew you wouldn't die so easily." kiara said lovingly while nuzzling the side of my face. "ow I've got one hell of a headache." I said rubbing a clawed hand on my head. Kiara noticed that my hazel eyes were now blue and had slit pupils. "lets get you to rafiki." she said. "If there's anything that crazy ol' monkey can do, its to end my headache." I said limping while following her. "I'll answer any questions you have once my friend is better." kiara said not looking at her brother and his friends.

Meanwhile at rafiki's

the wind blew into the tree while the monkey was painting a picture of kiara. "mufasa the search for your granddaughter continues. Your son and his mate are depressed. Things are not looking good." rafiki said mournfully. The wind picked up. "hmm. She's alive!" he said shocked. "Rafiki, you home?" a familiar feminine voice asked. "Princess Kiara you're alright." he said. "Can you help my friend here. He's got a terrible headache." rafiki turned to face me. He was stunned at first but was happy to help the princess.

[call your name; attack on titan ost plays]

"What is he?" rafiki asked kiara as I rested. "he was human, but now I don't now." "Kiara." a feminine voice said. "mom." nala embraced her only daughter crying tears of joy. "your father and I were so worried." kiara smiled as I groaned. "you alright?" kiara asked worried. "yeah thanks for checking." I replied with a smile. "Kiara." a voice asked "Daddy." kiara said embracing her father. I smiled at the tender reunion. Kiara broke away and returned to my side. I scratched her ear as she began to purr.

[song pauses]

"Who are you?" simba asked me. "My name is clay dettmann and I'm... er was a human." noticing her father getting an angry expression kiara intervened. "He's not like the ones who took kovu's life. I've seen him fight. He didn't fight for his own survival. He fought for mine." simba and nala's eyes widened as rafiki smiled. "he said he'd protect me until his dying breath. He nearly died saving me multiple times." kiara said on the brink of crying. "i love him and he loves me." I placed a clawed hand on her back. " please don't exile him for what he once was daddy." simba was stunned. This former human risked his life to bring his daughter home. He chuckled. "Why would I exile him when I haven't gotten to know him." kiara smiled and nuzzled my chest while I rubbed her back.

[song resumes]

"i would like to hear about the adventure you had though." simba said smiling as his daughter nuzzled me. "you wouldn't believe it." I said as kiara and I looked at him. "try me." kiara and I looked at each other and smirked as I said one thing. "It's gonna blow your mind."

[song ends]

 **END**

next time: my life in the pride lands

AN: this is the final chapter of this story. My life in the pride lands is the sequel. There'll be a trailer for it soon. Also what I became was a zoroark from Pokemon. However I don't have the powers a zoroark has. Criticism is allowed as long as its constructive.


End file.
